


Special

by ChickenFrappe



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Blow Jobs, Cheating, Coming In Pants, Demon Mingi, Demon/Human Relationships, Drug Use, Drugs, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gay Sex, Half-Human, M/M, Makeup Sex, Yeosang has anger issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:09:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22615381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChickenFrappe/pseuds/ChickenFrappe
Summary: Yeosang kept his mouth shut, he didn’t argue because he loved Mingi. The problem was whenever the younger promised time for him, it was always interrupted.
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Kang Yeosang/Song Mingi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 93





	1. Chapter 1

Yeosang heldhis head in his hands leaning against the table in front of him. He studies the promise ring against the table, having taken it off and threatened to throw it in his head.

Yeosang opened his mouth to say something, then stopped. There was no one here, so what’s the point? Who would listen to him, who would even have time for him?

He found his legs moving towards the door, grabbing his keys, his jacket, and leaving his sense of self control.

He wants to know what Mingi is up to. He’s put Yeosang off long enough. Cancelled dates, kicked him out at random times and woke him up to leave after a night of fucking.

Seems like he’s only seen him when he wanted him there.

Yeosang open his car door and slams it shut after he sits in the leather seat. Mingi bought him this car, some foreign shit from Italy. He figured it was something to keep him happy, keep his mouth shut so he could do whatever dirty work he had.

He knew what Mingi does. He’s a drug lord, a mafia demon. A demon in general. Yeosang kept his mouth shut, he didn’t argue because he loved Mingi. The problem was whenever the younger promised time for him, it was always interrupted.

Yeosang had parked in front of the extremely familiar worn down building. It was hidden in plain sight, maybe 20 minutes away from Yeosang.

He didn’t hesitate when he seen the six men at the entrance. They had guns as usual, hidden inside the cracked, dry parking lot and circulating around.

“Mingi is busy,” he held a hand out towards Yeosang’s chest.” We’ll call you-“

“I didn’t ask.” Is all Yeosang responds with. He walks right past them, because the second they touch him, he’ll break one of their arms and Mingi will take care of the rest for him.

Mingi has killed for him before. Without hesitation, without question.He could never question Mingi’s love for him.

The elevator lifts him to the fifth floor of the building. For a rusty building the windows are still in shape, it’s well taken care of on the inside.

Yeosang makes his way down the hall and follows the deep sounds echoing through the hall way. His feet think for him and break into a run.

“Yeosang.” Wooseok smiles nervously. He’s known Wooseok for 7 years, he knows exactly when he’s hiding some bullshit beneath his vest. “What’re you doing in here?”

“The fucks going on in there?” His eyebrows furrow as he frowns deeply. When wooseok looks away towards another guard, he lets Yeosang push past him with a shoulder and into the room, just like that.

Yeosang doesn’t think twice to grab the glock at the guards hip and cock it back. A fresh bullet loaded in the barrel.

“Baby.” Mingi lifts his head from the bed, trying to cover what Yeosang has already seen. What was rightfully his.

There’s a woman between his legs, still leisurely sucking his cock until Yeosang shoots blindly at the wall to the left of him. She shoots her head up,bewildered and looking up at mingi with scared eyes.

He motions for her to move with the gun, and she happily runs out the room with her tail between her legs.

“How did you even get in here?” Mingi asked with little regard for the sight Yeosang just seen. The older crawls into the bed and straddles Mingi’s waist, holding the gun against his temple as he leans forward to whisper against his ear. 

“I will put a bullet through this thick fucking skull of yours.”

“You love me too much.”

“Do you even love me?” Yeosang gets off of him and throws the gun at his head out of anger.” What the fuck, Mingi!”

“Of course I love you.”

“Then what was that! You have some random bitch sucking you off like that’s ok. I’m your boyfriend you fucking asshole!” He points at his head harshly before nudging it to the side with a knuckle.

“I get stressed sometimes.” Mingi stands up, dick out for everyone to see as he makes his way over to Yeosang.

“Then call me, stupid.” Yeosang pushes his chest, but mingi is much larger, heavier and stronger.” I would’ve sucked your dick till the sun went down because that’s what boyfriends do.” He doesn’t stop hitting him in his chest until Mingi grabs his wrist.

“Yeosang.” Mingi tries.

“How many times has this happened?” He looks between Mingi and Wooseok.” Answer me!”

“A few times.” Mingi answers truthfully.

“How many is a few, I want a number.” Yeosang can’t take this, he wishes he still had the gun to fly a hot bullet through his chest.

“Too many times to count, listen-“ Mingi holds his wrists tight to keep him from thrashing so much.”

“I don’t want to listen to you if everything that comes out of your mouth is a lie!” Yeosang is crying now, but he’s so focused on hitting him he doesn’t notice.” You’ve cheated on me you fucking bastard.”

“It won’t-“

“Yes it will!” Yeosang screamed, voice cracking as he breaks into a sob. His chest burns with hate.”. Let me go, let go of me. Don’t touch me after you touched that bitch.” He rips his hands from his grip and lands a harsh smack across Mingi’s face.

He deserves it, he knows he does.

“I gave you my best and you just wasted it.” Yeosang is furiously wiping his tears, trying to see past the hot tears clouding his vision. He needs to leave, to get away from here and everyone that was looking at him. He nearly falls down the stairs in his anger. He rushes into the parking lot, ignoring the concerned faces of the guards. He’s a mess.

He gets to his car and speeds off within seconds, sobbing into the wheel.

He doesn’t want love if that’s what he’s faced with, pain and hate.

-

“Babe, open the door.” There’s a few knocks at his door that morning. They force him from the couch to look out of the two windows to try and make out a figure.

“Go away.” Yeosang puts his back to the door as mingi bangs on it again.” I said go away!”

“Yeosang open the door.”

“I don’t want to see your ugly face.” He says. He knows he doesn’t mean it, but it’s ugly to him now. It’s the worse face he’s ever seen. He hears Mingi chuckling on the other side. It goes quiet after he leaves the door and returns to the couch. 

He’s comfortable in just a sweater mingi left and his bunny slippers.

Yeosang only wears panties. What?They’re comfortable and make his ass perk up.

He turns the tv up to ignore the knocks coming though. He’d rather focus on Kardashian problems than his own.

The door swings opens finally and Mingi emerges, closing it behind him and locking it back.

He tosses the Bobby pin on the coffee table for the tiny ‘click’ to reach his ears.

“Kim is more important than me?”

“I hate you.”

“Babe, she was just a mouth to me. She was nothing, she is nothing I promise. “He takes a seat on the couch next to Yeosang, who makes one of those faces when he eats bad food.“You smell nice.”

“I know. I showered. Hope you did after having a diseased throat on your dick.”

“Yeosang. I won’t see her again.”

“You’ll see someone else then? Someone younger?” Yeosang snaps full of venom and jealousy.

“I had her shot down after you left.” He says as he puts his attention on the tv. He said it so casually, it reminded Yeosang of the power he had.” She’s no one to me. No ones more special than you.” He leans forward to try and kiss Yeosang, but the oldest moves his head.” I didn’t kiss her. Only you get my kisses.” Mingi gloats.

“I’d like to be the only one getting fucked by you.”

“You are. She only ever gave me head. No one can replace you babe.” Mingi is smooth. He’s half demon and plenty of times he’s heard him lie so well.

“She must’ve done good enough if you kept inviting her back.” Yeosang crosses his arms. He’s difficult, he only knows how to he difficult when he’s done wrong.

“Trust me, no one sucks my dick better than you. I like that thing you do with your throat.”

“You won’t be feeling it again.” Yeosang chuckles.” Ruined your chance.”

“I love how stubborn your are. Proves that I need a strong King by my side. Put some order in my life babe.” Mingi reaches between his legs but Yeosang grabs his large wrist and throws it at his side.

“Why did it take you a day to come see me?”

“Because, I know how angry you get. You get destructive, and you should really work on your anger problems.”

“Shut up.”

“I’m serious. I wanted to give you a little space but I was afraid you’d pull a plastic knife to my throat.”

“Why not a real knife?” Yeosang raises as eyebrow

“You like Chinese food when you’re angry. It’d be the closest thing to you.” He hates how well Mingi knows him. He’s still mad, very much mad and he’d like to hit him again.

“Where are your guards.”

“Left them to guard the place. I don’t need 24 hour protection when I have you.” Yeosang trained when he was younger. He’s seen death and blood and he has the ability to kill Mingi as much as him.

The only difference is his aim is slightly off compared to the taller’s

“I love you.” He wraps himself up in Yeosang, gripping his ass and peppering kisses along his neck.” Say it back,bitch, tell me you still love me..” He says in a hurt tone, whining like a child against his ear.

“I love you too.” Yeosang fries to squirm away but Mingi has other thoughts. He holds him there while Yeosang simmers down and relaxes in his grip.

When the older is finally tame, he rests his head on his thigh, not bothering him as he watches Kim and Kanye argue with another K of the family.

It’s confusing to him. They all have fat asses and fatter problems.

“Babe.” It’s been a few hours of laying around. Yeosang doesn’t mind it since he’s catching up on a few episodes, but mingi wants more.

“Hm?” Yeosang doesn’t take his eyes from the tv for a second.

“Can you cook for me?” Mingi asks, bloodthirsty drug lord puffing out his pink bottom lip and looking up at Yeosang with the most pretty eyes that contradict completely what he’s capable of doing.


	2. Chapter 2

Yeosang loved Mingi, he really did, but while the younger continued this immature spree of disloyalty and fuckery, he’s absolutely losing his mind. 

Mingi was always funny to Yeosang, it’s what drew theolder to him. He always made him laugh with his stupid pranks and antics while his dad was still in the game.

They pranked the guards regularly as Mingi couldn’t go out with his over protective demon daddy. Mingi stayed under wraps and locked down barbed wire doors.

“I like you more than I should.” Mingi sighed. His head fell against his shoulders. They somehow sneaked out to the roof of his fathers complex to watch the stars.

“I don’t think your dad likes me enough for you to date me.”

“I’m taking over soon.” Mingi watched his lips with want, but never leaned in.” You’ll be by my side.” He said it so confidently. It filled Yeosang with hope and love.

Mingi always slipped up. He either said things he didn’t mean or did things unintentionally. He acts on impulse completely, not a single thought to what he did or say until after the fact when it’s too late.

But Yeosang is the same way. He can vividly remember making his little sister cry because he pointed out a pimple on her chin. It wasn’t a problem until he roasted her for two days and apologized a week after.

He went a little overboard called it a ‘ disgusting ball of filth that reflects your entire life,’ but it was oozing and massive and red.

Yeosang hadn’t visited him at all in his flat, he hasn’t left his own home in days, save to pay his bills and buy some chicken to quickly fry up for dinner.He went as far as touching up on his hair and re-dyeinghis roots blonde. Mingi never pried, he always gave Yeosang his space when he was mad. But Yeosang didn’t want space, he didn’t want to he left alone. Yet the sight of the youngers number fueled his anger.

He might actually shoot Mingi one day. 

The only problem he’s had about staying mad at Mingi, was giving up his glorious dick. He forwarded his calls and ignored his texts, yet each night he spent alone with his magic wand pressing against his cock while he worked himself open with four useless fingers.

“I can’t live like this,” he cried over the phone to his one outlet. Wooyoung was a hybrid of some sort, half demon half human and often offered his help to the human. It was three forty something in the morning when Yeosang’s hand gave out and he stayed on his knees, chest pressing against the mattress and letting the wand vibrate against the head of his cock while he relayed his problems to Wooyoung’s sleepy ears.

“What do you need?” He asked, voice laced with sleep.” You should have breakfast together and talk over waffles. No one fights while eating waffles.”

“I need Mingi.” He sniffles and wipes his nose with the sleeve of his hoodie.” I’m still mad at him though, and we got into it yesterday over the phone.”

“Just go talk to him.” Wooyoung so gracefully offers with a yawn following. His phones rests against his face, eyes closing slowly to sleep and talk at the same time. He loves Yeosang, and if that means staying in the phone with him at ass o’clock in the morning, he’d do it. “You two never talk out your problems.”

“Fuck that. Good night.” He blows a kiss into the phone, receiving one back with a sleepy good night from his best friend.

He hated when he was right.

Yeosang pulled his panties back up his legs and threw on a pair of dark jeans, grabbed his phone and keys and headed outside.

-

Mingi didn’t have any guards at his flat, not that it would make a difference. Yeosang isn’t afraid of 6 foot fools loaded with guns, demon boyfriend or not.

He skipped up the two flights of steps three at a time. The elevator would make him think, he needs to concentrate on skipping each step and not busting his ass on the floor is he fell.

He makes it up and opens the door with a spare key Mingi gave him. He closes the door behind him, cursing when the click of the door was too loud for comfort. Everything was louder at 4 in the morning.

The apartment was dark, a bit spooky and almost sad. Yeosang blindly felt around.

He heard the click of the light turning on, so much for surprise.

“What’re you doing, It’s four in the morning?” Mingi said, voice deep and annoyed. He stood there over the recliner, handgun now on safety and being set on the coffee table.

Yeosang doesn’t open his mouth. He strides over to the taller, wrapping his arms around his waist and pressing feverish kisses against his lips.

“I thought you were mad at me.” Mingi grabs a handful of his ass. Yeosang takes the strings of his sweatpants, pulling mingi in front of the recliner and pushing him down to sit.

“I’m not talking to  _you_ .” Yeosang narrows his eyes at him.

“Well you’re not getting this dick until we talk.” Mingi tilts his head to the side in the most shit eating way.

“Mingi, I’m horny.” Yeosang tried to pull off his pants, nearly tripping over his shoe in the process. He pulls at the waist band, almost ripping them with the sound of fabric stretching as he pulls them down to his thighs. Mingi didn’t lift his hips so he had to use his own strength to get them down.

God, he loved Mingi’s thighs.

“Talk to me first.”Mingi was semi hard, Yeosang was fully hard and annoyed. His legs were humming with need.

He ignored mingi, walking away from the recliner to his room near the back of the flat. He had raided his drawers until he found a medium sized bottle of lube in his nightstand. There weren’t any used condoms thrown carelessly, but he was still mad.

He returned, Mingi perched his arms along the armrest as Yeosang straddles his thighs.

“We can talk while you fuck me.” That was his only effort at compromise. Yeosang pours a generous- generous amount of lube in his hand, slicking Mingi up with one, two, strokes. He twists his head around the tip of his cock, holding back a moan at the sight of him hardened.

Yeosang pull his panties to the side, lifting his hips to hover over him and slowly slide down. He was too desperate, too impatient.

He didn’t go in the first time, completely missing his hole. Yeosang whined, trying to adjusts Mingi with a single hand under him wasn’t easy.

“Help me.” He whimpered, rocking his hips to try and align the slick head against his now slick hole.

Mingi holds his cock still to guide himself in. Yeosang gasped sharp enough to sound painful. Mingi furrows his brows but Yeosang shakes his head.

“It’s just been a while.” He moans, lifting his hips to and rotating them in shirt semi circles.

Mingi pulls him down, his entire cock enveloped in Yeosang’s heat. He’s so fucking deep, so impossibly thick.

“I’m sorry for what I did.” He kisses Yeosang’s lip, though his mouth was spread in an ‘O’ shape. He grinds up and Yeosang can’t even take it any longer.

“I don’t forgive you.” He snaps, slapping his hands away to bounce along his cock.

“So you’re going to use me?” Mingi speaks, voice deep with sleep but almost scandalous .” Is that what you’re doing, Yeo?”

“Yes.” He hisses, tossing his head back. God, he missed the feeling of his warm thighs against his ass, hands on his waist and his plump lips against his skin.

Mingi sat back and watched him, only lifting his hand to play with the fresh blonde bangs.

“So are we going to talk?” He hated how even his voice was. How unfazed he was by Yeosang’s own turmoil.

“I’m still very much mad at you.”

“And you’re still very much bouncing on my dick.” Mingi offers, head tilted in faux confusion. His hands find his waist, holding him still the ground up into him once more. He doesn’t let him move, and instead leans forward.

“Talk to me, and I’ll get you off. This isn’t healthy for a relationship.” Mingi chided.

“Everything about our relationship isn’t healthy. I barely see you.” Yeosang snaps.

“That’s your fault.”

“You cheated on me!” Yeosang hit his chest hard and pushed him back into the chair.” I try and see you and you say you’re busy.”

“I can’t have you around when I’m dealing with loaded drug dealers, babe.” Mingi keeps a tight grip on his waist and completely stops him from moving. Yeosang whines, he doesn’t want this conversation, yet he’s been needing it all day.” How did you feel when you seen me with that woman?”

“I wanted to put a bullet between your eyes.” Yeosang replies full of malice. Mingi hums, considering his choice of words before he says it. Anything can go wrong with Yeosang, one minute he was calm, the next he was open jaws and defensive.

“Then I’ll call you more often, whenever I can.”

“I’m not your fucking sex doll.” Yeosang says despite rather being that than someone else.

“I mean to spend time with you. I’ll cancel meetings in your favor. We’ll go on dates like we used to. Anything you want.”

Yeosang blushes, pressing his chest against the his boyfriends with a short nod of his head. He was smiling. As much anger he has in his body, he loved Mingi. He has a soft spot for him that occasionally made him want to rip out his own hair.

“Ok?”Mingi asked with his fingers running up his back.

“Ok.” Yeosang echoed gently.

Yeosang was a tiger when he walked in, and a kitten walking out. There was a blush upon his cheeks and a smile spreading his lips. Just as he closed the door, Mingi opened it, naked.

“You’re not staying?”

“I figured you had things to do in the morning...”

“Stay.” Yeosang turns around, giddy and butterflies invading his stomach. He’s slipping in the doorway past Mingi and pressing a kiss against his lips.

He liked when he got his way.

-

They barely slept, just talked about anything and everything. Yeosang was tangled in his arms, he wouldn’t have it any other way. Mingi was warm and he always made in feel protected and secure. Nothing could touch him, nothing could harm him.

There was a knock sounding from his door, Mingi groaned in annoyance. He threw on a pair of sweatpants, pulling the strings tight as he walked out towards his door. He flung it open carelessly.

“If you’re not here with my shit, then don’t come to my door.”

Mingi was changed when he wasn’t with Yeosang. He wasnt as sweet oras cute.

“Sorry, but the shipment from last night was stolen.” Marcus, the first man speaks lowly, head held down like a kicked puppy.

“Stolen, or you lost it.” Mingi turns to the couch,sitting down and pressing his thumbs against his temples and rubbing them.

“Half of it was stolen by a bunch of crackheads. We don’t have everything.” There were three men, one of them, caught Yeosang in the bed behind them scrolling on his phone.

“You has fun last night, hm? Why is he still here during this?” He turned his attention to Yeosang, who pulls his phone away from his face to glare at the man.

“Shut the fuck up.” Yeosang snapped.

“You had your fun now it’s time to g-

“That’s my boyfriend.” Mingi interrupts the man.” And frankly, I can’t stop him from laying one in your brain.”

“Sluts don’t use guns.” Marcus sighs, already turning his back to Yeosang.” He shouldn’t be hearing this anyway.”

“He’s not a slut.” Yeosang starts rummaging through the nightstand next to him. He finds a spare handgun and loads it with four bullets, he gives it a playful spin, biting his lip as he stands for one of the robes hanging on the wall. It’s silky, blue flowers adorning they end. The weight of the gun in his hand made him hard, a gun Mingi regularly used.” He’s my little muffin cake though.”

“Muffin cake?” The shorter man responds.

“You never know what’s _inside_ a cake.” 

Marcus feels a gun pressed in his spine

“So what if it doesn’t _click_ and it’s the bullet first.”

“We’ll be fine. Just don’t do it on my rug.” Mingi leans back in his chair. It was a Persian rug Yeosang bought for him from a Peruvian market on his birthday. They fucked on it within the first week of it on his floor.

Yeosang passed the man, sitting on Mingi’s lap and pressing a kiss on his cheek.

Yeosang shoves his tongue into his mouth, eyes opening to look at the man behind him before he let the bullet rip into his thigh.

“Oops.”

Marcus screams, doubling over and holding where the blood was gushing from his thigh. He’s crying, snot dripping over his lip and slipping into his mouth as tears smear over his cheeks.

“ _Fucking bitch_!”

“Careful, he’s a wild card.” Mingi kisses up his neck, licking over one of the many hickeys he a few hours ago.

Yeosang readies the gun once more, a small moan slipping past his lips as Mingi plays with his nipple between his lips, he’s aiming for his chest, though his hand shakes, fingers sweaty and mouth watering as Mingi slips his hand under his balls.

“You’re distracting me.” Yeosang closes one eye to get a better aim. His finger drags up his dick teasingly.” Mingi, I’m _trying_ to focus.”

“Focus harder.”

“Please!” Marcus screamed, using the wall as leverage the stand. The other man in the room tried to help him scramble to his feet.

“Looks like you had a rough night. You should get going.” Yeosang mocks with a wink, setting the gun down and putting all his attention on his dangerous boyfriend.

“You’re good at threatening people.”

“I’m better at torture.” Yeosang grinds down against him. The door shuts as all three men leave, Marcus limping out with one helping him.” I wouldn’t mind working for you.”

“Why work for me, when you can work _with_ me?”


End file.
